


Rompiendo las cadenas

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque a pesar del aspecto aterrador de aquel lobo en esos instantes: ojos refulgiendo en intenso carmesí y fauces manchadas de sangre, para Kaname Zero jamás sería un monstruo





	Rompiendo las cadenas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo hice recordando un drabble hecho hace un par de años https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564515  
> Tengo la “mala maña” de escribir basándome en escenas sueltas, pero qué se le hace. Es una buena manera de liberar estrés, ah. Además, es lindo aportar algo a este fandom luego de rato sin pasar por aquí.

Un doloroso aullido rasgó el silencio de la noche. A través de los oscuros y espesos bosques aullidos se elevaban, como si fueran el indicio de un funesto acontecimiento que estaba por suceder.

Los animales nocturnos se escondían, abriendo paso a la imponente figura de pelaje plateado que corría velozmente, atravesando el bosque en dirección al poblado, en donde desde la lejanía el humo que se elevaba al cielo hacia la brillante luna llena podía apreciarse.

Mientras corría con mayor fuerza, aquel lobo dejó escapar un nuevo aullido al cielo, el cual expresaba todo su dolor y furia. Sus ojos usualmente amatistas, refulgieron en un carmesí sangriento, sintiendo la preocupación, desesperación y en especial la furia correr por sus venas.

 _Ellos_ se habían llevado a su compañero.

Kaname había sido capturado por aquellos mismos aldeanos que una vez le abandonaron cuando era solo un pequeño niño por considerarle solo un huérfano estorboso, y que ahora le condenaban por haber sido encontrado por él, por ser ahora el compañero de un lobo.

Intensa furia refulgió en su mirar a la vez que rechinaba sus mortales dientes, sintiendo el ansia de la venganza acrecentarse al llegar finalmente a la entrada del pueblo, y ver allí un espectáculo que solo sirvió para desatar la bestia en su interior.

Justo en la entrada del pueblo, decenas de aldeanos se reunían en torno a una hoguera cuyas llamas avivaban ansiosamente para hacer arder en ellas a quien consideraban había cometido una abominación: aquel jovencito de unos catorce años, de cabellos castaños y ojos borgoñas contemplaba con una mezcla de terror y furia lo que parecía ser su inminente y funesto destino.

Y el lobo al ver aquello irrumpió en medio de aquel círculo de condenación, gruñendo con rabia. Sus ojos reflejaban intensión asesina y sus colmillos se exponían de forma mortal.

—¡La bestia está aquí! —numerosas voces gritaron aterradas, todo volviéndose un caos. Sin embargo, la única voz que resonó una y otra vez en su mente fue la de Kaname pronunciando su nombre: Zero.

_< <Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.>>_

A pesar de las palabras dichas por su vínculo mental el miedo no disminuyó en el rostro del jovencito. Al contrario, este aumentó al ver cómo los habitantes se abalanzaron con palos, cuchillos y trinchetes contra el imponente lobo.

Sin embargo, nada de esto intimidó a Zero. Al contrario, esto solo sirvió para alimentar su ira.

Dejando escapar un aullido Zero se lanzó contra aquellas personas, desatando el caos y la muerte.

Gritos resonaron mientras la sangre corría; miembros desmembrados, gargantas cercenadas… Cada uno de los que se enfrentaron contra aquel lobo perecieron mientras que Kaname contemplaba con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, impotente y temeroso por la seguridad de Zero.

Porque a pesar del aspecto aterrador de aquel lobo en esos instantes: ojos refulgiendo en intenso carmesí y fauces manchadas de sangre, para Kaname Zero jamás sería un monstruo; aquella bestia que todos temían. Para Kaname era aquel que le había encontrado abandonado en el bosque cuando era solo un chiquillo; hambriento, sucio, temblando de miedo y frío, y que le había ofrecido calor, afecto y un hogar.

Kaname _jamás_ tendría miedo de Zero. Para Kaname el monstruo jamás sería Zero sino aquellas personas crueles que le abandonaron y que ahora le castigaban por una absurda razón. Por eso, cuando Tras minutos de horror, aquel lobo se acercó a él, dejando atrás decenas de cadáveres, Kaname no sintió ni un ápice de miedo.

Solo sintió un profundo alivio al ver que Zero estaba bien. Y cuando aquel lobo se transformó en un hombre joven de cabellos plateados, pálida piel y ojos amatistas, Kaname no se sorprendió ante esto, ni prestó atención en lo absoluto a la desnuda figura del joven. Simplemente pronunció aquel nombre, lanzándose a los brazos de Zero cuando este abrió la jaula donde Kaname yacía cautivo.

—Ya todo está bien. Ya estoy aquí contigo —calmó Zero a Kaname, sintiéndole ligeramente trémulo entre sus brazos mientras el jovencito se aferraba con fuerza contra él.

Zero acarició sus cabellos, depositando un beso sobre estos, aspirando el especiado aroma de su compañero mezclado con un dejo de tierra y flores silvestres; el aroma de su hogar. Zero percibió cómo Kaname se iba calmando, aunque no le soltaba, aferrándose a él como si temiera perderle. Y ante esto no pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa aflorara en sus labios.

A pesar de todo Kaname siempre había sido un chico fuerte, que podía sobreponerse a las circunstancias difíciles y del que no tenía duda que se convertiría algún día en un hombre capaz de luchar por él como el mismo Kaname solía prometerle. Sin embargo, él siempre querría ser quien le protegiera. En especial de personas como aquellas que yacían llenas de ignorancia, rencores y miedos absurdos.

—Me mentiste —reprochó Kaname repentinamente, alejándose un poco de Zero aunque sin soltarle, mirándole a los ojos de forma acusatoria, pero sobre todo con el dejo del dolor de haber sido engañado.

Culpabilidad y amargura inundaron a Zero ante aquella expresión. Durante años le había ocultado la verdad a Kaname; que este era su pareja, la persona que el destino le había ofrecido. Sin embargo, aquellos aldeanos se habían enterado de la verdad y por eso capturaron a Kaname, deseando usarlo como cebo para acabar con él. Pero esas personas se equivocaron al hacerlo y habían pagado por ello.

Mas ahora Kaname conocía la verdad, y aunque él hubiera deseado revelarle todo cuando Kaname estuviera preparado, ya nada podía hacerse a excepción de enfrentar a Kaname.

—Lo siento —musitó Zero sonriendo con suavidad, acariciando la mejilla de Kaname, disfrutando como este se arrebolaba ligeramente a pesar del reproche que se mostraba en sus ojos—. Nunca quise mentirte. Solo quería protegerte y contarte la verdad cuando finalmente estuvieras preparado, cuando por fin pudieras aceptarme como tu pareja y sellar el vínculo entre nosotros.

—¡Pero ya no soy ningún niño! ¡Puedo aceptarte! Después de todo desde hace mucho me has gustado —dijo esto último como un débil murmullo avergonzado, aunque en sus ojos la determinación brillaba.

—Lo sé —dijo Zero sintiendo una calidez en su interior ante aquellas palabras, depositando un beso en la frente de Kaname—. Ahora eres un jovencito muy fuerte que se convertirá en un hombre que lo será aún más. Pero todavía hay cosas para las que no estás preparado y para las que debemos esperar. Aún eres muy joven para recibir el vínculo de un lobo y toda la pasión que esto implica —ronroneó en un repentino tono bajo e insinuante, tomando el rostro de Kaname entre sus manos y contemplándole con suma intensidad.

Kaname pareció estremecerse un ápice ante esta acción. Su rostro se arreboló aún más e intentó fijar su vista en otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de Zero. Sin embargo, al hacerlo reparó en el totalmente desnudo cuerpo de Zero, y sus ojos borgoña vagaron casi de forma involuntaria hasta la entrepierna del hombre en donde aquel miembro en reposo se mostraba entre un nido de vello plateado.

Y justo en ese instante Kaname la expresión de Kaname se inundó de vergüenza, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Zero, intentando apartarse de este. Mas Zero se lo impidió, riendo ligeramente y besando la mejilla del joven.

—Tranquilo, todo será a su tiempo. Pero siempre recuerda que algo de lo que jamás tendrás que dudar es que mucho para mí, Kaname. Siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte y verte convertirte en el gran hombre que estoy seguro te convertirás. En mi único compañero —afirmó Zero, acunando la mejilla de Kaname quien esta vez no rehuyó a su contacto, viéndose conmovido y dejando que Zero le estrechara de nuevo, no sin cierto dejo de timidez, en un contacto que expresaba solamente el profundo sentir de Zero.

Por su parte Zero sonrió mientras aquel sentimiento vibraba en su interior, tragando saliva al percibir el contacto de aquel cuerpo contra su piel desnuda, al inhalar el aroma de Kaname, haciéndole anhelar el día en que su vínculo pudiera ser sellado, pero sobre todo deseando fervientemente proteger a ese chiquillo que encontró un día y que ahora era un joven que prometía convertirse en un hombre que era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo, luchar por él y permanecer a su lado… Acompañándole, cuidándole y sobre todo, ofreciéndole aquel cálido y hermoso sentimiento que jamás esperó sentir por alguien más; por aquel humano que había llegado hasta él para romper las cadenas del rencor y la soledad.

 


End file.
